Neyla
Constable Neyla the main villain of Sly 2 Band of Thieves and one of Sly Cooper's greatest enemies. She is voiced by Alesia Glidewell. Neyla was a member of Interpool working with Carmelita to find the Clockwork parts. Neyla at first helps Sly Cooper and his gang to get the missing piece's but then she betrays them and get's Sly and Murray to jail. Luckily Bentley saved them. After words Neyla betrayed Interpool as she was a member of the group that had the Clockwork parts. But after they rebuild Clockwork's body Neyla betrays her group and becomes "Clock-La." With help from Carmelita Sly Cooper beat Clock-La and destroyed her. The B Team Storyline LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Neyla appears in the first part seeing the other members after Anna and Sora escaped. Then she is with the rescue party regarding Jareth and Gravitina. When Dark helmet mentions he joined for revenge, Neyla points out many of them did for the same reasons. Neyla learns from Pretorius that GBF is involved in the game too which to her is odd. Neyla and Pretorius decide to torture Jimmy and they get Jigsaw on it with one of his legendary traps. Neyla and Hotaru get the bodies of Abis Mal and Dark Helmet from Pretorius and Shinzon giving the change to put warrant on arrests of those responsible which they wait for since Hotaru suspects Predaking might attack the base and destroy this time. This turns out to be right when they enter and arrest quite a few of the heroes and dealing with S.O.P.A. Agents. With Pretorius they launch an attack on the heroes looking for the ship parts with intentions of learning a dance Twilight knows, Pretorius sends them to take parts which the eventually lose where Pretorius takes matters in his hands and Heloise arrives to get info on Jimmy's location. Neyla meets with Cora and Hook and gives them their mission with Sinister, Pretroius and Shinzon. She also tells Hook that he's been mislead by the Templars as they just want him as a member and not to help kill the crocodile.Candle, Whitney, Britney, Carmen, Neyla, Buster and Gaul all go into the fire stations and get the piece for Flame King so the trap can be set for them.Gaul, Gravitina, Suketh, Neyla, Ebon are all present as Sinister unleashes his curse and Cora suggests to have everyone lead fractions against the others. Ratcliffe, Buster, Cain, Ebon, Lord Maliss, Neyla, Valtor, Carmen, Gaul, Jareth, Rasputin, Flame King, Merlock, Gravtina, the Biskit Twins, Pretorius and Shinzon all fight for Sinister against the B Team, the Multi-Universal Resistance and the Alpha Team who bring them all down one by one. Neyla joins with Loki to find their flame beast which they succeed at doing so. Neyla is eventually killed by Edd, Dark Wing and King Julian in the final fight. Ultimate Story Neyla made her first appearance in Ultimate Story 2. She functions as one of the main antagonists belonging to a secretive group named the Descendants of Darkness ruled by the Shadow Queen. Their purpose is to unleash the Rifter, a galactic phenomenon that could destroy all worlds by widening the entrance to the Shadow Realm where the Shaman King would be released from his eternal imprisonment. When she made her first appearance, Sly, Bently and Murray were shocked to see that she was still alive. When they asked how she survived, she told them that "someone was looking after her". They then gave chase to which she was very hard to pin down until Krystal fell on her. They were able to apprehend Neyla but brought Krystal in so that they could look after her until she woke up. Neyla was the one who revealed to the group about the Descendants of Darkness and that they were the ones that played vital roles in bringing forth the Rifter. Each of them were denizens of each world recruited to bring forth the Rifter to destroy all of existence. They did so by inflicting chaos and corruption within each world, thereby increasing the Darkness within the hearts of the denizens. When the Darkness became large enough, they would extract them and send it out to increase the portal to the Shadow Realm where the Shaman Emperor was imprisoned. They were descendants of the Shaman Emperor and they wanted to release him from his prison. She didn't reveal anything else before she was incarcerated within the Vaults of Light. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters that hail from the Sly Cooper universe Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Traitors Category:The Dreaded Category:Non Humans Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Team villains Category:Scary Characters Category:The Sinisters of Evil Category:Whip-Users Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Master Manipulator Category:Usurpers Category:Psychopath Category:Thieves Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Bigger Bads Category:Hooded characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The Sinisters of Evil Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Villains of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Major Villains Category:Fourth in Command Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 storyline Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Loki and Wesker's Alliance Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:The P Team's Villains Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Humanoid Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters disliked by Fanfictiondreamer Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Alésia Glidewell Category:Villains in the Ultimate Story Category:Members of the Descendants of Darkness Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Sanae Kobayashi